


Asra x Julian x F!MC kinbaku

by SinnerForAsrian (KuroKittyPurr)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Multi, Switch Apprentice (The Arcana), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKittyPurr/pseuds/SinnerForAsrian
Summary: MC has been in some sort of poly relationship with Asra and Julian, but never engaged with both of them at once. After talking with Julian about it, she decides to surprise Asra with something he’ll like, so she asks Asra if he’ll show her the ropes and if he minds if Julian joined.





	Asra x Julian x F!MC kinbaku

               “Asra? I wanna ask you something.”

               They were just cleaning up after having breakfast. The shop was closed for the day, it was their weekly break, and they hadn’t made any plans.

               “What is it, darling?”

               “I was wondering… could you show me the ropes?”

               Asra’s eyes filled with surprise and his cheeks reddened. “I… does this have anything to do with Julian?”

               She blushed. “It was my idea, actually, but… me and him were wondering if you’d like to… do that with us.”

               Asra’s answer was simple. He just pulled her in his arms and kissed her, pressing his hot body on hers. “Whenever you want, darling.”

               She closed her eyes and pulled him towards the bedroom. Despite being nearly sure of the result, she had still been anxious to ask him. “How about… now?”

               As soon as she opened the door, Asra’s eyes settled on Julian’s tall figure.

               “Hello, magician.”

               “Doctor Devorak.”

               Greeting each other with cold politeness was an old joke of theirs that the apprentice could barely stand, but she let it slide. They were both relaxed in her presence, and she allowed herself to relax too.   
               “I see you still know where my ropes are, Doctor Devorak. So kind of you to take them out.”   
               A long, dark red cotton rope was waiting on the bed. Asra brushed his fingers over it and smiled melancholically. “It’s been a long time since I last used this. Ilya, be a good and show MC how it’s done.”

               Julian’s cheeks became as red as his hair as he took his shirt off, slowly, as if he was savoring the feeling of the material sliding off his shoulders. Asra approached him and caressed his shoulder, gesturing to the apprentice to come closer. She stroked Julian’s hair tenderly as he removed his boots and then his pants.   
               “Good boy. But I need to see all of you, Ilya, for this to work.”

               MC caressed his arm and pressed a kiss on his skin. “I trust Asra. He’ll take care of us both, Jules. It’s okay to listen to him. If anything goes wrong, I promise to stop it myself.”

               The reassurance made Julian’s breathing calmer and he smiled as he removed his undergarments, his manhood already hardening, his cheeks flushed. “I know, dear.” He turned his gaze to Asra, waiting for instructions.

               “On the bed, Ilya. I’ll tie you up now, and then I’ll tie MC to you.”

               Their hearts fluttered at the softness in his voice. He really meant all good, and although there still were some bits of shame between the three of them, it was obvious that they wanted to work through them. MC bit her lip and stared wide eyed as Asra tied Julian up, caressing his skin reassuringly and whispering sweet praise words to him. Julian seemed to melt at every word and touch, his body seeming boneless as Asra tied intricate knots, restraining his body. The soft rope was tight on Julian’s white skin, but he didn’t seem to care. On the contrary, the more knots Asra made on his body, the calmer Julian seemed to become.

               “MC? It’s your turn now. Come here,” he stretched his hand out and pulled her in the bed. “Take off your clothes.

               She did, a warm shiver passing through her body as both her lovers ran their gazes over her body. “You’re really beautiful, MC,” Julian whispered, and Asra nodded in agreement.

               She sat next to Julian, following Asra’s instructions. He arranged her limbs, mirroring Julian’s, and started tying them together. Soft blushes of his fingers over her skin, words of encouragement, little teasing kisses on her neck, all working her up as he knotted and knotted. The rope seemed to be impossibly long, or maybe just time had slowed down. Every now and then, she would shiver, which always made Julian shiver too, and Asra would smile.

               “You two are so perfect together,” he said as he tied a last knot to the bed, and took a step back to admire his work. Julian, his white skin tainted with red, the rope squeezing slightly, looking at Asra and then at MC, in an unstoppable circle, his lips already bitten. Asra had forgotten how much his old lover liked to give up control like that, had forgotten how good it was to see him like that. MC, tied shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, leg to leg with Julian, mirroring him in every aspect of her pose, her blush, her swollen lips. He could see them dripping in the warm light that came from the sun, and he realized that he liked it more than he had expected, not only with his body, but also with his heart. He kneeled in front of the bed and started caressing their legs, sometimes pinching their thighs, reaching closer and closer to their cores. With a finger, he went up their stomachs and to their chest, enjoying the way their bodies reacted. He pressed his mouth on one of MC’s nipples and caressed Julian with a hand. When she moaned, Julian whimpered, his fingers squeezing hers, and Asra couldn’t help but smirk. “How does it feel, Ilya? You have always been so vocal, and today I’ve barely even heard your voice.”

               When he spoke, Julian’s voice was hoarse. “There is… something different about being here with MC and you. Something irresistible. It… ahhh, it makes me feel so many things everywhere in my body.”

               A short sound escaped his mouth as Asra’s lips closed around one of his nipples, and he shivered when he realized what caused MC’s moan. Her head rested on his shoulder as Asra touched her wet cure, his able fingers rubbing over her clit as he bit Julian’s nipple. They both moaned and shivered, fully aware of the other’s pleasure, and Asra’s chest filled with warmth. “You two sound so lovely together,” he said and started kissing down Julian’s chest. He was amazed to realize how he remembered Julian’s body and all the spots that made him blabber, whimper and moan, and his rough voice soon filled the room. His fingers left the apprentice’s body as soon as she whispered something about being close, wrapping around Julian’s hard length instead.

               “Asssraaa…” she whimpered and shivered, biting her lip in distress.

               “Shh, darling. You have to share my attention today,” he answered, and his lips wrapped around Julian’s tip.   
               His reaction was immediate. He took a deep breath and held it in, his fingers clasped on MC’s, his cheeks redder than ever before. “Did you miss me, Ilya? Because I missed you.”

               Julian’s moan made MC shudder, and Asra’s fingers found her wetness once again, this time slipping inside of her with a slowness that was meant to do nothing but tease. He built their tension up with lazy strokes and kisses, until they were both on the edge of begging him to make them cum. “Now, now… Only one of you will get to cum, and you’re choosing who that is. Then, I’ll untie whoever that is and together we’ll keep teasing the one that is left.”

               MC and Julian looked at each other with wide eyes, unable to speak. Both options were really tempting, and as Asra sucked his fingers and stared at them, they realized they would never be able to decide. The magician smirked, as if reading their minds, and kneeled before MC. “Well then, if you can’t decide… I wonder how much Julian can take now. He has always been so good…” he said as he pressed his mouth on MC, his tongue pushing her over the edge. As her body spasmed, Julian bit his lip and moaned as if he was both MC and Asra, and his fingers tightened around MC’s. Asra kissed her core until her shivers stopped, her body weak, and then he started untying her. The rope had left marks on her skin, and Julian had to bite his lip at the sight of them.

               “MC, you really are so beautiful.”

               She shivered and rubbed her skin, then looked at Asra. “Can I… you know?”

               He nodded and took his shirt off. “Feast yourself, darling. But try to make it last, you know he loves it.”

               She leaned in and kissed Julian on the mouth, eager to thank him for the things he allowed her to feel, and he kissed her back with the same fervor. She brushed her hands over his skin, then kissed lower down his stomach. She heard Asra ask if it was okay if he kissed Julian, but realized the question wasn’t directed to her and just settled between Julian’s still tied legs. She pressed her lips on his thighs and caressed his butt with her hands, then pressed gentle kisses all over his crotch, earning silent words of praise and approval. When she took his tip in her mouth, his muffled sound made her look up. She saw Asra kissing Julian, and her heart fluttered when she realized that there was love in that kiss. Her eyelids covered her eyes again and she took more of Julian in, the familiar taste and sound of him intoxicating all her senses. Her tongue touched and tasted, bringing Julian closer and closer to his limit before stopping to kiss his thighs and tell him how good he was. She would then lick his throbbing length again, all while Asra was kissing and caressing Julian’s upper body.

               “MC!” Julian suddenly yelped, as his orgasm unexpectedly crashed over his body. A little surprised, the apprentice nearly chocked with the while liquid that filled her mouth. Connecting her glare with Asra’s amused look, she swallowed an licked his lips. “Someone just couldn’t keep their magic away, I see.”

               The magician just chuckled and caressed Julian’s cheek. “Should I untie you, Ilya?”

               “Y-yes, please. I wanna… I wanna touch you too,” he said, moving his glare between the two witches.

               The rope fell off under Asra’s agile fingers, and MC felt the need to rub the marks. It was obvious that Julian had been tied tighter than her, but he seemed to love it that way. As soon as she reached her shoulders, he flipped her over and grinned. “My turn, sweetheart.” His lips covered her still wet core and she whimpered. Asra couldn’t believe how much the image turned him on, and without thinking, he reached for the bottle of oil he kept near the bed. “Ilya, would you let me…” he touched his hip and ran his fingers on the curve of his bottom, and Julian sighed.

               “Yes, I would like that. Please do.”   
               His focus shifted back to the apprentice as Asra’s oiled fingers touched him and stretched him, getting him ready for more. MC covered her face with her hands and sighed. “I never really hoped I could get to feel like this with you… Jules, Asra? I love you. You two are the best things in my life.”

               When they all became a single connected body, the magician’s magic couldn’t be contained anymore and passed through their bodies like electricity, intensifying every touch and feeling. Their releases came nearly in the same time and left them gasping for breath on the damp sheets. MC was the first one to speak.   
               “I’ll go start the water. We could use a bath. And Asra… can you clean the sheets? Your water magic is better than mine.”

               After bathing, they spent hours just cuddling together.

               “Hey, MC? Thank you for reminding me that I had more than just selfish reasons to be with Julian,” Asra said, his head resting on her thigh.

               “Hm? You’re welcome,” she said, her fingers twisting Julian’s hair.

               The doctor just blushed and closed his eyes, and sleep came soon after. He finally felt really cared for.


End file.
